


Enjoy the silence

by Illunis



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Illunis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui non amava, non poteva amare, era troppo egoista, troppo egocentrico – quante volte glielo avevano detto? – se però avesse potuto, ormai ne era certo, avrebbe dato tutto sé stesso unicamente a Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: destielove (livejournal)  
> Contesto: post Civil War e secondo arco narrativo di Heroic Age (conoscere gli avvenimenti di Civil War e de ‘La morte di Capitan America’ è essenziale, per Heroic Age fa lo stesso).  
> Disclaimers: Tutta roba della Marvel anche perché se fosse stato per me la guerra civile non sarebbe avvenuta, ma si sarebbero sposati e basta, ecco.  
> Prompt: Marvel, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Sesso riappicificatore dopo Civil War  
> Note: È da quanto lessi Civil War che sentivo il bisogno di scrivere una cosa del genere – e di leggere di loro due che fanno pace – e in qualche modo in Heroic Age hanno fatto pace e non ho resistito oltre. Se poi contiamo che era appena iniziato il p0rn fest…
> 
> Ps: Questa cosa mi ha ucciso, ‘sti due non la smettevano d’avere sentimenti e di sviolinare su quanto è bello l’altro e simili (lo so che è canon, però, dannazione smettetela di complicarmi la vita) e diamine, non ho mai fatto così tanta fatica a far scopare due personaggi; considerando che uno dei due è Tony non capisco come sia successo #WTF

Gli sembrava tutto così strano, anormale, che gli venne una gran voglia d’avviare un'analisi dettagliata sul _presunto Steve Rogers alias Capitan America_ per controllare che fosse davvero lui, non uno Skrull, sosia, androide o quant’altro.  
Lui gli sorrideva, rideva alle sue battute e _Oddio, quanto gli era mancato tutto questo?_ ma non poteva essere reale, era solo un crudele scherzo del cervello, perché era ancora vivido – lo sarà per sempre – l’umido e cereo odore della sua pelle priva di sangue, e l’immagine dei suoi bellissimi occhi che gli catturavano il respiro - o almeno quel poco che gli era rimasto alla fine della guerra civile - per poi strapparglielo fino all’ultimo quando gli negarono la parola, in quel meraviglioso giorno in cui l’universo gli aveva ridato l’uomo che da sempre aveva più stimato.  
Ed era giusto che lo odiasse, che non volesse più essergli amico, Tony lo sapeva, lo capiva, dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto – in modo indiretto o meno era stato costretto a fare – come poteva perdonarlo Steve? Eppure la voglia di strapparsi il cuore e mettersene uno artificiale per vedere se con quello avrebbe sofferto ancora gli rimaneva addosso come una seconda pelle.  
Lui non amava, non poteva amare, era troppo egoista, troppo egocentrico – quante volte glielo avevano detto? – se però avesse potuto, ormai ne era certo, avrebbe dato tutto sé stesso unicamente a Steve (ma forse l’aveva già fatto e non se ne era accorto fino a quel momento).  
Quando entrarono nel suo ex studio allo S.H.I.E.L.D. con la pece della notte a divorare il mondo salvato unicamente da soli artificiali, e l’armonia nelle loro voci come un tempo, c’era così tanto affetto nell’infinito dell'azzurro di Steve che Tony si era talmente convinto che l’avesse perdonato, che tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, da diventare a tal punto felice da non rendersi conto di star imboccando una strada diversa dal ritorno: una carezza al braccio - simbolo d’affetto e intimità – e le sue labbra screpolate su quelle di Steve morbide e sorprese.  
Un respiro, due, e il capitano non aveva ancora stampato un pugno sul suo mento.  
Buon segno.  
Prese un respiro – d’aria e di coraggio – e affogò nel tumulto celeste della sua anima. Vi lesse un infinità di domande, dubbi, angosce, e Tony sapeva a cosa l’altro stava pensando, era qualcosa (a suo dire una delle poche cose) che riusciva a far meglio: immaginare, prevenire cosa avrebbero fatto gli altri; c’è da dire che in quell'ultimo periodo non gli veniva un granché bene, con tutto quello che… sì, insomma _il gran casino_ ed era un eufemismo molto triste e orribile, lo sapeva, e davvero avrebbe dovuto smettere di pensarci, perché tutto il discorso aveva un’unica destinazione ed era un tunnel talmente profondo e fetido che se solo ci fosse entrato troppo non ne sarebbe più uscito, e se mai-  
« Tony. » Se fu la sua voce piegata a sussurrargli il nome o furono le dita, le sue perfette, forti dita delicatamente appoggiate alla sua guancia a cancellargli ogni pensiero dal suo sovraccaricato cervello non lo seppe, ma accadde e faticava a mettere insieme un qualche segno - un flebile _uhm?_ giunse in suo soccorso -così da poter dare a l’altro la prova d’essere ancora presente a sé stesso, in qualche modo. «Smettila di angustiarti.»  
«Il giorno in cui smetterai di parlare come mio nonno.»  
Loro erano così, il maturo e responsabile, l’immaturo e spericolato.  
«È una parola come un’altra che fa parte del vocabolario.» Steve glielo disse anche se conosceva già la sua risposta ed era esattamente il _non nel mio vocabolario_ che si aspettava.  
Un sorriso, grande, aperto si disegnò al di sotto del brillare dei suoi occhi da quanto gli era mancato Tony, il Tony con le spalle prive di troppe responsabilità, l’amico capace di respirare nello stress, il genio, il magnifico, intelligente, geniale uomo che aveva ideato e poi guidato i Vendicatori a risvegliarlo dal suo sonno, l’uomo che si colmava costantemente di sé per celare ai propri occhi l’insicurezza e la scarsa autostima (questo era uno di quei misteri che Steve credeva che non avrebbe mai risolto, il perché la prima persona che non credeva in Tony Stark fosse lui stesso). Lasciò scivolare la mano dalla guancia al mento, la corta peluria del viso a graffargli la pelle e si beò della morbida delicatezza un po’ sfregiata delle labbra e il loro tepore così vivo e lontano dal freddo dell’armatura. Gli baciò piano l’angolo della bocca e cercò sul volto dello scienziato la reazione alla sua risposta.  
« Steve » un sussurro, incerto. « ti farò male. » ed era questo il suo timore più grande, ne era terrorizzato, ma non resistette a donarsi un tocco di quelle belle e rosee labbra.  
« Perché dovresti farmi del male? » respirò del suo respiro, la frase dettata sulla sua bocca in un fantasma di una carezza.  
« Litigheremo. »  
Come poter sopportare, con il nuovo ricordo del sapore della sua pelle, altri giorni, mesi lontano da lui? Sarebbe stata una tortura infernale e Steve, il buono, perfetto Steve dal cuore puro e meraviglioso, come avrebbe potuto mai sopportare l’inevitabile rottura? Ne era così dolorosamente certo che se mai Steve l’avesse amato l’avrebbe fatto con tutto sé stesso.  
« Lo facciamo sempre. E lo faremo sempre a prescindere se » si fermò un attimo, il ricordo di un momento del giorno precedente che riaffiorava, lasciandogli un sorriso sul viso «ci sposiamo o meno.»  
La faccia di Tony era in uno di quei momenti in cui non sapeva decidersi se spalancarsi in sorpresa o farsi male alla mascella dal ridere e la reazione a metà che mise assieme era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto risuscitare i morti da quanto era buffa, lo capì da solo senza che i timpani lo avvertissero delle risa dell’uomo che – tecnicamente e in modo contorto – gli aveva appena chiesto di sposarlo.  
« Cap, non credi di correre un po’ troppo? » lo strinse un po’ di più, non si ricordava nemmeno il momento in cui gli aveva preso i fianchi (era un tantino distratto), la proposta, anche se solo accennata, lo lusingò, di certo non avrebbe mai accettato anche se fatta sul serio. (Una parte di lui non gli credette molto).  
« Non direi. Secondo Peter siamo la madre e il padre dei Vendicatori. »  
« E questa quando è uscita fuori? » Quel ragazzo non avrebbe saputo vivere senza il sarcasmo: a volte era un po’ fastidioso, ma in fondo lo adorava. Però lo avrebbe adorato solamente dopo avergli detto chi pensava fosse la madre (aveva un brutto presentimento su questo).  
« Ieri, sull'elivelivolo. Vuoi anche la lista di chi ha approvato? » gli cinse il fianco metallico, senza allontanare l’altra mano dalla parte _viva_ di Tony. Bramava con ogni cellula super potenziata del suo corpo vivere del calore e respirare dell’odore di quell’uomo.  
« Uhm… sì, ma se mi distrai potremmo posticipare. » delineò con le labbra la cunetta del mento, la punta e ritornando sulla rosea carne della bocca, ne prese un po’ – così bella, invitante – e decise di mordicchiarla lievemente, solo per assaggiarla.  
« Solo ad una condizione. »  
« Quale? » seguì il guizzo umido della lingua di Steve sul labbro leso, vermiglio brillava del riflesso del mondo esterno e Tony fremette dal desiderio di divorarlo.  
« Togliti l’armatura. »  
Tony gli ghignò, sbeffeggiandolo che fra tutte le cose che poteva chiedergli gli aveva chiesto quello che stava per fare e se proprio doveva dare una condizione era meglio puntare più in alto dato che c’era; così facendo dava l’idea di non essere poi così bravo a negoziare e se il Comandante dello S.H.I.E.L.D. non era nemmeno in grado d’approfittarsene di una situazione del genere non voleva pensare come-  
Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima che baciarlo era il modo migliore per zittirlo, si disse Steve affondando, finalmente, le mani nella morbida e dorata guaina che è la sua seconda pelle (mentre straparlava qualcosa d’utile l’aveva fatto).  
«D’ora in poi farai così ogni volta che vorrai zittirmi, uhm? » si deliziò del tepore dei loro corpi accostati, delle ampie e decise mani del soldato che stringevano piano, quasi col timore di fargli male, ogni curva, piano delle sue membra.  
«Non è una cattiva idea.» pure lui s’accorse di quanto fosse T _ony_ la battuta, e, _Oddio_ _siamo già sposati_ , solo che da quando, perché lui non ricordava d’aver firmato alcunché.  
Tony gli ridacchiò all’orecchio, per la frase, per felicità, nemmeno lui sapeva bene perché e gli soffiò la speranza che avesse imparato altro da lui oltre a come controbattere verbalmente e pareva proprio che fosse così perché ora Steve gli stava succhiando le labbra come se vivesse del loro sapore e le sue mani sprofondavano nei muscoli tesi dei glutei e li separavano, massaggiandoli mentre e le loro lingue facevano conoscenza, s’accarezzavano e i loro gemiti si rincorsero quando le loro bocche si separarono nel brillare di un filo di saliva.  
Si guardarono, l’ombra della paura espressa prima ad ottenebrare i loro occhi, e fu Tony a scacciarla perché l’istinto era il suo campo e il suo bacino non poteva stare fermo con l’allettante richiamo del corpo dell’altro così vicino, pressante. Gli accarezzò i fianchi languidamente, e si smarrì nella deliziosa lascivia del suo sguardo, ritrovandosi nel calore di un bacio e della pelle stretta nei suoi palmi; ne seguì i muscoli, tesi al suo passaggio, e li privò del tepore della stoffa per donargli il fuoco delle sue mani, risalì il torace e strinse a piene mani il petto ampio e – oh, non trovava parola più adatta – duro, coi capezzoli bruni, meravigliosamente tondi e così perfetti da divorare.  
E fu quello che fece. Li mangiò, uno ad uno, in un boccone solo li assaporò, poi, prima di lasciarli li strinse fra i denti, piano e se Steve non avesse smesso di gemere così sfacciatamente ogni volta che lo faceva, glieli avrebbe staccati a morsi e sarebbe stato un delitto farlo, un insulto a tutto ciò che era bello.  
E Steve era bellissimo, _saporito_ , e se non avesse smesso d’essere così Tony sarebbe diventato uno _stevecannibale_ ed era una cosa cattiva perché lui era unico al mondo ed aveva già provato cosa significasse non averlo e gli era bastato. Il solo pensiero lo spense un poco, lasciò un bacio lì dove ora pulsava anche il suo cuore e, scivolando nell’abbraccio con cui l’aveva stretto, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia contro cui aveva cozzato il piede poco prima, il volto tuffato nella morbida e tesa pelle dell'addome di Steve.  
« Tony? » lo richiamò dolcemente, accarezzandogli il volto, potendo quasi vedere il correre frenetico dei pensieri che lo tormentavano. Stava per abbassarsi per guardarlo negli occhi, baciargli le labbra e dirgli di smettere di pensare al passato, ma Tony si dimostrò alquanto contrariato: lo strinse con fermezza dicendogli di rimanere fermo così, perché era perfetto. Steve stava per chiedergli spiegazioni sull’ultima frase, ma le parole gli morirono sulla bocca, annientate da un metallico _zip_ , dal morso di Tony sulla tenera carne dell’ombelico e dalla bollente lingua sul suo contorno.  
Steve non aveva mai avuto punti particolarmente sensibili, oltre, ovviamente, a quello _classico_ e quando amava carnalmente qualcuno lo sentiva con tutto il corpo, ciò nonostante fece tremendamente fatica a rimanere fermo come gli aveva chiesto l’altro. Era terribilmente osceno quello che gli stava facendo la bollente lingua di Tony, e… così ipnotico, _suggestivo_ l’umido entrare e uscire di quel muscolo dal suo ombelico ed i rumori che provocava, _ohmioddio_ , solo quelli gli sarebbero bastati per farlo indurire.  
« Tony… se non… »  
L’interpellato si fermò, la lingua adagiata tranquillamente sulla carne arrossata e l’immagine sarebbe apparsa estremamente ilare in un altro contesto.  
Un contesto privo di Tony a pochi centimetri dal suo, ehm, _capitano ben sveglio_.  
«Mi piace il tuo ombelico.» gli respirò sulla pelle umida, malignamente, perché ormai poteva vedere l’effetto che stava facendo, e se la sua vista periferica l’avesse abbandonato proprio in quel momento bastava ammirare il delicato rossore che si spargeva dal collo fin su alle guance e alla bocca rossa e socchiusa. «Ha una bella forma, non trovi?» lo sfiorò con le dita, un tocco quasi inesistente, leggerissimo e piccolissimi brividi lo accompagnarono  
«E il sapore… Steve, il sapore della tua pelle… » e lo leccò, giusto per sincerarsi di dargli un parere corretto «è così meraviglioso, perfetto… » e poi fece una cosa che Steve avrebbe ricordato per il resto della sua vita: tuffò il naso nel triangolo di stoffa liberato dalla cerniera e respirò profondamente facendo il medesimo verso che uno avrebbe potuto fare davanti a una deliziosa leccornia e quando ritenne di essersi riempito abbastanza i polmoni _di Steve_ decise che mordere l’erezione, su cui aveva strofinato il naso fino a quel momento, fosse una cosa carina.  
Per il caldo  pulsare del membro di Steve fu una dolce agonia, il mancato dolore di quei denti affondati nella sua carne, la suzione di quelle labbra attutita dalla stoffa, non fecero altro che ingigantirlo e se quella bramosa di un'erezione ne fu così contenta, il proprietario digrignò i denti stravolto dal lento procedere di Tony e dai suoi occhi furbi e maliziosi; avrebbe tanto voluto colmare il proprio palmo dei suoi capelli corvini , costretti purtroppo nella guaina, e condurre quella sua maledetta lingua lì dove sarebbe dovuta stare da un bel po’ e poterselo scopare… dannazione come faceva Tony a ridurlo sempre così, a scatenare la sua parte più nascosta e violenta che nemmeno lui sapeva d’avere?  
Si dovette accontentare di stringergli la nuca, i suoi liquidi occhi che corsero nei suoi, uno stirarsi ampio di labbra e – il fottuto genio – comandò alla sua pelle dorata di lasciar liberi i capelli. Affondò le dita nel dedalo di quei sottili fili fino ai più corti e pungenti sul collo teso e lo risalì fino a giungere alla mandibola e alle labbra socchiuse, le delineò con il pollice, premette nel rosso della loro consistenza e Tony gli succhiò il dito, sfacciatamente, incastonando lo sguardo nel suo.  
Tony decretò che era ora di passare ai fatti, gli accarezzò i fianchi e scese fino al blu del cotone inscurito dalla dolce tortura provocata a Steve e afferrò la sua carne pulsante dalla fessura dell’intimo, saldamente come una stretta di mano, e in fondo era esattamente la prima volta che si incontravano, loro due, e un po’ gli sembrava giusto doversi presentare, solo che Steve era _sfinito_ e sentire Tony che parlava con il suo _compare_ dicendogli che era un vero piacere fare la sua conoscenza era davvero troppo.  
Arrossì. Non si sentiva così stupidamente imbarazzato dai tempi del suo primo appuntamento.  
« Tony per l’amor… »  
Per amor di cosa i muri dello S.H.I.E.L.D. non lo seppero mai, però poterono deliziarsi del posarsi delle soffici labbra di Tony sulla punta di Steve, di quel primo bacio intimo scambiato fra i due – e Steve fu molto entusiasta del fatto che finalmente Tony e il _capitano_ si fossero conosciuti – e quelle pareti che ora li proteggevano dal mondo esterno furono talmente fortunate da poter udire il gemito caldo di Steve e la veemente imprecazione che gli sfuggì.  
Le iridi di Tony si dilatarono un poco, piacevolmente sorprese.  
Cosa ci potrebbe essere di più osceno del perfetto Capitan America che impreca?  
Vederlo distruggersi in un violento orgasmo decretò Tony e, oh, sì, era pronto a slogarsi la mandibola pur di poter vedere quel suo bellissimo volto macchiato dal piacere.  
Penetrò con una mano nella stoffa fino a prendergli la base del pene, l’altra la diresse al fianco, perché Steve, il dolce Steve, era pur sempre un uomo e a un certo punto avrebbe spinto ed era meglio prepararsi, lui non aveva una normale forza e oh, sarebbe riuscito sicuramente a alzarlo da terra e scoparlo in piedi, sorretto dalle sue forti braccia e il solo pensiero lo indurì e dovette comandare alla guaina di lasciare libero il suo di _capitano_ altrimenti si sarebbe soffocato, e non sarebbe stata una sensazione piacevole.  
Contornò con la lingua il glande e giocherellò con la stretta fontanella da cui usciva il piacere di Steve, le cui mani ora circondavano il suo volto, accarezzandolo, stringendogli i capelli, invogliandolo a non staccare la bocca e il suo bollente fiato dalla carne sensibile e magari a convincerlo di smettere di tergiversare e per quanto Tony amasse bisticciare con Steve (e ora con qualsiasi parte del suddetto) se avesse continuato a stuzzicarlo sarebbe venuto solo nel sentire la serie di oscenità che mai Steve avrebbe detto normalmente – ed era maledettamente eccitante veder scorrere su quelle labbra un puro e semplice ‘ _cazzo’_ \- e sarebbe stato un male, dopotutto aveva una certa reputazione da mantenere.  
Ma, ahimè, quando Tony prende una decisione lo fa in grande stile, in modo plateale e fu così, senza mezzi termini, che cambiò ritmo: un gran respiro e lo ingoiò.  
Steve imprecò e Tony decise che erano nati esattamente per giungere a quel momento, perché Steve adorava avere Tony lì e Tony adorava sentire Steve inveire e cercare d’evitare di spingersi nella sua bocca e lo sente che sta facendo del suo meglio, le sue braccia tremavano nello sforzo di contenersi, ma non furono in grado di bloccarsi del tutto e in quel momento _l’uomo d’acciaio_ stava cercando d’evitare di soffocarsi e di frenare il conato (dannato lui e la sua infrenabile voglia di fare le cose in grande al primo colpo) che stava cercando un po’ di spazio per risalire, ma, ehi, si da il caso che Tony preferiva lasciare quello spazio per qualcos’altro quindi lo ricacciò con decisione da dove era venuto.  
Nel farlo deglutì e di riflesso succhiò violentemente il suo prezioso ospite e Steve venne praticamente obbligato a dare fondo a tutti gli improperi che le sue orecchie avevano registrato lungo la sua vita, ed erano tanti, uno più volgare dell’altro e Tony aveva appena scoperto d’adorarli  sulla lingua dell’uomo più perfetto d’America, quindi non poteva dargli tregua: lo lasciò uscire dal suo antro, un respiro, e ritornò a divorarlo; la lingua lo accompagnava, giocando sul pulsare dell’arteria, un guizzo sulla punta e di nuovo attorno al membro quando Tony s’abituò a respirare col naso – perché lui era bravo e imparava _qualsiasi_ cosa in fretta, se poi veniva motivato... – e divenne un unico movimento dentro, fuori, dentro e fuori con la meravigliosa colonna sonora della dolce musica della suzione accompagnata dalla bassa e roca voce di Steve; ed era il più bel film che Tony aveva mai visto, il pene di Steve che entrava e usciva dalla bocca, l’impensabile delizia della consapevolezza di poter decidere del piacere di Steve, le sue iridi pazze di lui e le sue mani strettamente serrate nei suoi capelli. Il cazzo di Tony era così duro e umido e lo stava chiamando così violentemente che lasciò la mano stretta sulla coscia di Steve e la strinse su di sé, e divenne scoordinato, furioso, riducendosi in pochi movimenti violenti fino a schizzare sulle sue dita e gemere sul membro di Steve e lo ingoiò ancora un’unica sola volta, profondamente, e Steve tremò, ispirò, e si bloccò teso in uno dei suoi più intensi orgasmi. Espirò e con l’aria lasciò andare la chioma di Tony, scivolando lentamente in ginocchio. Appoggiò le braccia sulle ginocchia dell’altro e la sua testa crollò annebbiata, un poco confusa, su quel giacilio.  
Tony gli aveva appena succhiato l’uccello.  
E lui a momenti gli staccava i capelli da quando era stato violento e-  
« Tony? » alzò di scatto la testa, angustiato. « Tony? Stai bene? » gli toccò una guancia, delicatamente, addolorato alla sola idea d’avergli fatto male e il volto abbassato di Tony e il suo profondo respirare non l’aiutavano di certo a calmarsi.  
« Uhm? Sì certo che sto bene! » quando Tony ritornò a specchiarsi in quei bellissimi, occhi azzurri gli scappò un sorriso, perché era mai possibile che quell’uomo si preoccupasse per ogni piccolezza? « Non sono fatto di porcellana, anche se, cazzo, Steve, non credevo che fossi così, uhm, energico, insomma infondo hai una certa età, e, beh, non è che mi dispiaccia, anzi, dire che gradisco è dir poco, veramente molto poco e in effetti mi sono venute in mente già un paio-»  
Steve gli sorrise nel bacio che gli dette per zittirlo.  
Decise d’amare quel nuovo modo d’ammutirlo, d’amare il suo straparlare che si faceva più acuto nei momenti nervosi, d’amare il colore di cui si tingevano i suoi occhi quando erano colmi di desiderio, il suono della sua voce e la sua sola presenza.  
Steve Rogers, semplicemente, amava Tony Stark.  
E Tony? Tony Stark cercava, con scarso successo, di non far vedere al resto del mondo quanto amasse Steve Rogers.  
Il giorno in cui se lo diranno, beh, quello è un’altra storia.

**Author's Note:**

>  **N.a:** Uhm, già Steve è un violento e Tony fa la baldracca e… non lo so cosa è successo, è che ad un certo punto non c’ero più io a scrivere, ma, probabilmente Tony, ecco. #HELPME  
> Oh, *ride* avete notato l'ironia del titolo? (un grazie ai Depeche mode e a destielove che involontariamente mi ha convinto a metterlo)
> 
>  


End file.
